


Blooming

by HeinousWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantastic, Fantasy, Fights, Fun, Human, Kings & Queens, Magic, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, War, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousWriter/pseuds/HeinousWriter
Summary: The Willow species has been cut in half of the population of what it used to be from the result of the Battle of Abrulon, a multi-species war. It devastated the country even though they won the fight by a landslide. The country is now further corrupted by black markets, thievery, and hardship.Can the country survive such havoc?Much later after the battle, Iris, a young Willow, is being sold in an auction for her talents and an interruption saves her from a disturbing fate. Being stuck with men and danger was not the peaceful freedom she dreamed of when escaping that hell hole. Especially when a certain man remains a mystery to her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story, I hope many enjoy it from here on out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kurin=name of money

Chapter 1: Sold With a New Face

"Specimen number two thousand and seventy-one, please step forward."

Iris does as the auctioneer asks reluctantly while keeping her head bowed before the people in masks. Her feet were unclean from the dungeons where she was kept earlier. The number of ships she has been sailed off on was five. How could she ever end up here?

"This is a Willow! Very rare these days since the Battle of Abrulon. They can grow any plant you wish them to." the auctioneer reads from a scroll. "There are even rumors that they can grow the Plant of Life..."

People gasp in the crowd and she rolls her eyes underneath her overgrown brown bangs. These bidders couldn't possibly believe in such a miracle. Anything to sell her, she supposes while waiting for the bidding to start. The crowd bursts to life as the shady bidders raise from their seats. Many wave money in the air like it was their national flag. The battle did make everyone idiots it would seem.

"Now, now! Settle down!" the auctioneer shouts with an amplified voice using magic. The voices reduce to hushed whispers quickly and the black market wizard smiles cheerfully, "We shall start the bid with one thousand kurin."

Immediately, many white signs fly up and demand even higher prices.

"Fifteen thousand kurin!" someone in the distance shouts. They end up being outbid by another person not long after.

The prices were going up further and further and it was beginning to scare her how desperate people were to have her abilities. The magical cuffs were slowly cutting off the blood flow from her hands and seeping energy out of her. These bonds were made to stop any magic from escaping her person. Not being to flee was a great frustration as she was held captive for who knows how long.

"One hundred thousand kurin!" a sleazy man shouts into the air.

The crowd mutter amongst themselves, not having that kind of money. Iris wonders if he was a royal descendant or sent by someone who was. She shutters internally at the thought of serving anybody in general. She has always been a free-spirited child until the battle hit and left many devastated. While the country won, they lost many species to the cause; her own family as well.

The auctioneer smirks greedily, "Going once," pause, "Going twice," another pause awaits in the crowd. "Sold! Please come after the auction to collect your possession."

An ugly man appears behind the curtain and paces in her direction. Grabbing her arm, he tugs her out off the stage she was standing on previously. Though before they could make it all the way, the ground begins to rumble. Everyone including her glances around in fear and an explosion could be heard from the doorway behind the crowd. The doors blow open and smoke enters the auction room.

The auctioneer runs behind the curtain and the man picks her up by her waist. He runs in a quick panic as screams and coughing could be heard from the room behind them. Sweat trickles down her back from nerves. The way he was holding her was quite uncomfortable and it was a struggle to get air in.

A pistol could be heard behind them and a bullet skims the man's arm that was holding her. His cry was small and he drops her in the process of the pain. She scrambles away from him in fear of also getting shot as her feet were not tied or chained together. The smoke from the auction room slowly filters into the backstage where they were located.

Iris finds a man with a black trench coat holding a magical pistol that was glowing purple. He smirks at the man who turns to glare at him for shooting his arm, "Who the fuck are you?!" he growls in pain.

"You better get going unless you also want a bullet in your head."

The ugly man that was holding her doesn't take his threat lightly and runs off letting her be with the stranger who wore a black mouth mask. "W-Who are you?" Iris stutters.

His gaze flickers down to her and his icy blue eyes pierce into the depths of her soul with a chill. He makes his way over to where she sat still on the floor. "I should be asking you that. Why are you here?"

He bends down to her level, sitting on his hunches while staring at her in wonder. It wasn't the first time she has seen a man look at her like that. Although, it was a different kind of gaze this time that held no undermining plan. She grits her teeth and her hands clench into fists, "I'm here because I'm being sold. I'm a Willow."

His eyes widen in surprise and a flicker of pity, "Ah, I see," he mumbles while examining her figure. She stiffens while his eyes soak her body and attire. She should be used to it by now, but it still was uncomfortable and embarrassing. He stands up abruptly and with a flick of his fingers, the handcuffs resting on her wrists fall off onto the floor with a 'clank'. She blinks in surprise on how easy it was for him to take them off her and feels magic pour back into her system in a rush. Stretching his hand out, he offers it to her, "Let's get out of here."

Iris stares at him with bewilderment but doesn't hesitate a second in accepting his offer. She places her hand in his calloused one gently. He lifts her from the ground flawlessly and wraps her in his arms. Standing in his grip, she peers up into his eyes with a light blush at the sudden close contact. He winks and holds her by the waist, "Close your eyes and don't let go."

She nods timidly and does as he says. She hopes he wasn't here to kill her or capture her. It would be nice to be untouched or unbothered for once. Though what was she thinking? If he was saving her, then it must mean he wants her in exchange for doing just that. Magic swirls around in the air around them and it tickles her skin lightly.

A 'whoosh' sound flies past her ears and sunlight hits her closed eyelids. Willow's need sunlight to function properly so she was avaricious to it when she is indeed was lacking the vitamins. She lets out a happy sigh and forgets about what was around her momentarily. She stands in silence as warmth dances all around her. The wind caresses her neck playfully and she sighs at the contact.

When was that last time she ever was outside? It felt as if she was reborn into a whole new person. She feels something rumble beside her head and she frowns in confusion. Opening her eyes, she expects to find damp green blades of grass scattering the ground as it tickles her bare feet; only to meet a vision full of black.

Iris lets out a gasp and pushes herself away from the person. She was so lost in her world, she forgot where she was and with whom. She was such a blonde! Staring at the man again in wonder, she thought he was handsome even though his face was half-covered. His dark hair was so curly and his eyes were unique. What species is he? She wonders briefly.

"Your hair is beginning to glow and your skin flourishes under the sun," he comments as his eyes crinkle in the corners. "It has been a while since I have seen a Willow."

She coughs in embarrassment at his compliments, "I'm not sure how long it has been since I have been outside. Months?..." Iris ponders out loud while eying the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"It is good I rescued you then."

She nods repeatedly, wondering if he was going to ask her for a favor now. "I hope you enjoy your life of freedom from here on out."

Shock envelopes her in a haze and her mouth opens ajar, "W-What?" she stutters. He turns around with a lazy wave and was about to snap his fingers right after. "Wait!" Iris shouts, not ready for him to leave.

She leaps to stop him and touches his back the minute he snaps. She lets out a shrill shriek and clings onto his back in panic. She was floating in the air, there was no gravity! They were teleporting again! She realizes and understands why he told her to close her eyes. The magic portal was a kaleidoscope of colors that made her head foggy with distress.

Iris levitates behind him as she was frozen in the action when she touched him before they teleported. She lets out a scream and slams into his back. It causes them to land on the floor and she lies with her front pushed up against his back. Her face was buried into the base of his neck and she could detect a slight smell of smoke there. He groans underneath her and she blushes while processing their current position.

The sound of someone laughing catches her attention and she spots a young man. Scratch that, it was a group of young men. They all follow after the first guy who laughed and copy him while pointing at them. "D-Did you s-see that?!" the first laughing guy asks his buddies with tears in his eyes.

Multiple wheezes could be heard around the room they were cooped up in. She blushes in embarrassment from their teasing. Suddenly, she was afloat and was placed into a chair nearby. The room quiets down when the man gets up from the ground while dusting his clothes with his hands. He glares at them all menacingly, "Idiots, all of you."

Oh, Iris, what have you got yourself caught up in now?


	2. Out of Her Shell

The men were shrinking underneath her savior's intense glare. Iris couldn't help but find them a bit charming. She wasn't going to question the fact why the man directed her to a seat instead of simply asking her to get off him. Perhaps he was being nice? She thinks with a low hum. He sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. She sits in silence to not disturb the atmosphere. 

He opens his eyes and turns his attention towards her, "Why did you follow me?"

She sits up nervously and messes with her fingers as a habit. "Er, I didn't know where I was..." 

He accepts her answer with a nod, "Ah, that was quite rude of me for leaving so abruptly. I am sure you are confused. I had to come back here, you see." 

Iris digests the information and files it for later in her head. "W-Why did you let me go?" she asks in wonder. 

"Why wouldn't I?"

She bites her lip in thought and she finds the men have gathered around in curiosity. Feeling a bit exasperated by their presence, she tries to ignore their heavy stares for the time being. "Well, I'm a Willow. Isn't that reason enough?" 

Many of the men let out gasps and Iris scratches her cheek at their reaction. Before the man she was talking to could answer, the first one who laughed at her first speaks up. "Really?! Wow!" he exclaims in disbelief with his aura full of awe. She could find the same expression on the others faces too. She chuckles nervously with a small nod to confirm what she said previously. 

"I know that. I am not as low to force you to abide by me though."

A bit shell shocked by his statement, she nods in thanks. "I appreciate what you have done for me." she acknowledges his help, but a question pops into her head shortly after. "If I may ask, why did you bombard the auction house?"

His eyes narrow in suspicion and she waits patiently for his response. The man from earlier begins to talk exuberantly, "We are part of a ri-" he gets cut off, literally as his mouth was moving but no words were coming out; probably from the man's magic.

Iris was a bit confused because her savior was glaring quite harshly at this man. "That is a private matter, it is no concern to you."

She nods slowly, understanding his viewpoint. It would not make sense to give out private information to a stranger. "I see," she acknowledges, knowing it would best to provoke him. "Can I at least know where I am?"

The place the man teleported to appeared to be a pub of some sort. There was booze stored all over and feet scuffling could be heard above. She could only assume they were in the basement of the building. It was lit with candles hanging on the ceiling and she could see the floorboards above along with many pipes. 

The laughing man walks up to her with a wide grin, "You're at our pub in Abrula." 

Iris smiles also, being affected by this man's laid back appearance. His hair was dirty blond and he had honey-brown eyes, she found him almost boyish. "Abrula?" she questions out loud, thinking that it was far from her original home; she was at least five days away. Abrula was the main capital of the country. It was the biggest city around beside Trina and Peona. Trina was in the north and Peona was in the south. They were a bit smaller than Arula but they still serve their purpose in the homeland. 

Her savior nods and sits down next to her, "I found you in a mansion with an underground auction room. You were still in Abrula by that time."

Her eyes widen in surprise because she did not know she was in one the whole time nor in the capital. It explains the journey quite well. She sighs tiredly, feeling the events of today begin to catch up with her. "Thank you for saving me, I really appreciate it." she tells him earnestly. 

His eyes crinkle slightly and she guesses he may be smiling, "I'm happy you are not injured more besides your scraps and bruises. The Willow's have been suffering much after the great battle."

She nods and admires his concern towards her species. Not too many care about it all that much because everyone's lives have been so hectic. "Did you guys fight in it?" she asks around curiously, glancing at many of the men's faces who appear forlorn after her question.

"Most of us here have." he admits with a stony look.

She nods silently, knowing the battle was a touchy subject among the people. "May the three sisters bless your souls." 

They toss her thankful looks with some degree of sadness. "Oh, by the way, my name is Iris."

The man who saved her earlier takes off his mask and she realizes he was a lot more handsome than she previously thought. He wore a slight smirk and holds out his hand, "My name is Ravan, it is nice to meet you." 

She begins to raise her own to meet the gesture but somebody else grabs her hand. It was the laughing man from before and he shakes her hand so hard, she was wobbling in her seat. "Your name is pretty! My name is Jacks!" he greets with a huge grin that shows all his teeth.

Ravan was glaring at him slightly for being rude. Iris laughs, finding him very amusing, "Thanks. Nice to meet you too." 

He stops shaking her hand and let's go while going back to the horde of men in the room; it was a bit cramped honestly. Ravan stands up suddenly and calls out for someone, "Zaran." The man fumbles his way out of the crowd. Once out of it, he stands aloof with his hands in his pockets. He appears a bit dead inside, she thinks in concern. He wore a tan torn scarf around his mouth and neck. "Take Iris and show her around upstairs, show her to my room also." Ravan commands with his arms crossed. 

Zaran nods and begins to leave the room. She gets up from her seat and follows after him in a hurry before he leaves her. She turns last second with a wave, "Thanks again!" she chants with a small smile. 

As she follows Zaran to the steps, her thoughts turn serious. She is thankful to him for saving her, but she wonders what these men were hiding from her. These soldiers from the battle and who knows what they have gone through. The battle was ridiculous and her country should have lost. Being stuck here now, she hopes she is not caught in some deep shit. Being stuck with troublesome people could become a problem for her. 

Zaran opens the dingy wooden door; Iris could clearly hear the sound of people laughing and their voices. Zaran waits for her at the top patiently and she dashes up the stairs. At the top, she was greeted with a run-down pub with men and women sitting in stools drinking liquor.

It was everything she would have thought to see in concerns to a pub. There were broken peanut shells all over the floor though which was a little odd. She hasn't been around many people in a while, so she felt a little nervous at the sight.

Zaran doesn't talk but she got from his attitude he doesn't often anyways. The pub was a bit dirty she thinks with a scrunch of her nose by the smell; it was humid inside as well. Zaran touches her arm gently to get her attention and gestures for her to follow him. She nods slowly and begins to follow him once again.

He leads her up another set of stairs and opens the third door on the right. He stands outside it and she comes forward with a bit of hesitance. She peers inside to find a standard clean bedroom with a queen-sized bed. There was an old wooden dresser in the corner with a clock on it that ticks the time of her arrival. There was a small crucible that had a glorious amount of paperwork and books stacked on top.

Iris trails inside and she hears the door creak behind her. She whips around to find it closed. Still, by the said door, she tugs on it in a panic. It was locked! Oh, she's really an idiot now! Trapped once again, she kicks the door in a fit of anger. Pain shoots up her foot as she didn't have any shoes on.

With a wince, she hobbles slightly till the throbbing pain went away. There wasn't much to the bedroom, but it seems Ravan was a clean person unlike the care of downstairs. There was a door next to her and she walks over to it curiously. Opening the door, it creaks during the motion.

There was a bathroom inside and she couldn't remember the last time she had a bath. She was extremely filthy and some of the blood from the guy Ravan shot was on her torn-up gown. She heads inside and finds a robe hung up on the door when she closes it. If they are going to trap her in a bedroom, she might as well enjoy the calm before the storm.


End file.
